Ginevra
by Haunted Veela
Summary: Based on Antigone. This is the story of Ginny's fate after the Second Wizarding War. Voldemort has won, and forbidden anyone to bury the bodies of their loved ones. Ginny has other ideas; she cannot leave Fred's corpse outside Hogwarts. With no help from anyone she buries him, but Voldemort's wrath once he finds out is more terrible than anyone could imagine...
1. Part One

**Based on the play Antigone that we're currently studying in my most hated AS course, Classics. Whilst I was trying not to fall asleep today, I had the idea to mix up the Harry Potter world and the storyline of Antigone, and got this! This is going to be very dramatic and many characters may have OOC moments so if you don't want to read an over-the-top tragedy, please click the back arrow! I've never written a tragedy before... so enjoy...**

The punishment for honouring the deceased was death. Voldemort didn't want anyone to weep for, or bury, anyone who had dared fight against him. The bodies, he said, had to be left outside Hogwarts and eaten by wild creatures. Consequently, outside Hogwarts lay about 50 bodies: all brave, wonderful people. No-one dared go near the corpses for fear of a terrible death at the hands of their new Lord. No-one but a particularly brave young witch...

~~~(O.O)~~~

Ginny Weasley was waiting outside the Burrow one dark night, pulling at the sleeves of her black dress. Muggle attire had been banned, and every witch had to wear a dress or robes. Hers rather reminded her of the dress that Bellatrix had donned for the final battle.

The thought of the evil bitch made her want to both cry and kill her at the same time. That hag had killed her mother right in front of her eyes, and Ginny still wasn't sure why she had been spared when Molly hadn't been. There was no body to bury; Bellatrix had blasted her into thousands of tiny pieces, then stepped off the table as if nothing had happened.

Where _was_ Hermione? He was the only one she could rely on now, now that the family had been torn apart so badly.

Her mother and Ron were dead. Ron's corpse, like Harry's, had been destroyed. Her father and Percy were under the Imperius Curse, working at the Ministry of Magic doing things that Ginny didn't even want to think about. Bill had been lured into Fenrir Greyback's gang of werewolves, Charlie had escaped abroad but was, to her knowledge, being hunted down by Death Eaters and George was far too depressed to do anything. Sometimes she wondered how he was still alive, in the state that he was in.

It was a miracle that Hermione was alive, too. Voldemort had been told of her superior magic skills and spared her life for that reason only. One step out of line and she'd be dead like her two best friends. This was why Ginny was sure that Hermione wouldn't agree with what she wanted to do.

There was a faint pop and Hermione, looking fearful, crept over to Ginny.

"Hermione, I am so pleased to see you," Ginny stated. "I needed to speak with you urgently."

"Ginny, what's going on? Why are we meeting at this time of night?" Hermione whispered.

"Relax, Hermione. I wanted to talk to you because you're the only person I have left to confide in. It's about _Fred's body_."

Hermione's eyes widened as if she could read her mind. "Oh no Ginny."

Ginny's face was determinedly grim. "Yes Hermione. I cannot possibly leave it there to rot. He's my brother for Merlin's sake. It's completely immoral and awful to expect us all to leave our loved one's corpses there."

"Did you... did you not hear what _he_ said he'd do to anyone who dared mourn the dead?" Hermione said slightly hysterically. "The punishment is-"

"Death," Ginny finished. "Yes. I know." There was silence for a second.

"Ginny, must you do this?" Hermione moaned. "I can't lose you- I know that's selfish but I don't know how much longer I can go on! I've already lost Harry, and Ron, and-" She let out a small sob.

"I know you loved Fred too. Don't hide it Hermione, I know the two of you were to be engaged after the war. Don't you want to give Fred a dignified send-off?" Ginny said, but she could already tell that there was no persuading Hermione. She was far too frightened of Voldemort to disobey him. Ginny at this stage had very little to lose. The only person she had to worry about was George. Her chest hurt at the thought of him. What if she was caught? Who would look after him then?

"Ginny, you're being stupid!" Hermione suddenly said in a raised voice, breaking Ginny's spell. "I can't – I won't let you do this!"

"You and I both know that no-one will stop me from doing anything once I've made my mind up," Ginny said firmly. "Look, without being rude, this conversation is going nowhere, and I need to check up on George. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight," Hermione said abruptly. The two girls turned to walk away, but at the last minute ran back and hugged each other tightly. Both were crying.

~~~(O.O)~~~

A day later, Voldemort stood in the Headmaster's Office, awaiting an owl. It wasn't especially important, but he had little else to do that morning. He looked out the window, staring out at the damage he had done only a week before, and smiled. He even laughed a little, remembering how easily he had slaughtered Harry Potter. How foolish people had been to even think for a moment that the scrawny teenager could win against him, the best wizard that had ever been seen...

A loud knock on the door interrupted his moment of hubris, and Voldemort turned towards the door.

"Yes?" he called impatiently. "Enter!"

The door opened, and his most pathetic servant Lucius stumbled in, looking worse than he ever had done before.

"What is it Lucius?" Voldemort snapped. Whatever he had to say had better be good...

"My Lord, I deeply regret telling you this. In fact, I would like to emphasise how shocking I find it and how I hate to be the bearer of this bad news. I want you to know that I had no part in this-"

"I do not have all day!" Voldemort hissed, clenching his fists and feeling the anger rising up. "Speak quickly!"

"The body of the Weasley boy is not in front of the castle anymore, my Lord," Lucius said, looking terrified. "It has been found to be buried very crudely by hand, perhaps to disguise who has done it."

"You know not who has done it?" Voldemort whispered.

"No my Lord," Lucius mumbled. "Otherwise I can assure you that I would have dealt with-"

"Enough." Voldemort held up a pale hand. "I am already sure that I know who has done this. The young man in question had a twin, didn't he?"

Lucius looked deep in thought for a second. "I believe so."

Voldemort smiled, showing his rotten teeth. "Bring the boy to me."

 **This story is going to be very short with fairly short chapters. I hope the first chapter is satisfactory, let me know if it's okay! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Part Two

**More OOC; I used the idea of a ritual from the original Greek story. Feel free to ignore that part, I quite liked it in Antigone so I used it here but it's completely OOC for Ginny and probably the modern world they live in.**

 _Previously: The early hours of that day_

At four o'clock in the morning, there were no guards at the gate. Dressed entirely in black, Ginny found it easy to slip away and find her brothers corpse.

She recognised it instantly; his tall frame with the blood covered green jacket and his shocking ginger hair that was the same shade as hers. A few tears rolled down her freckled cheeks, and she sat next to the body, resting a hand on his shoulder for a second. But she had little time to mourn him now – she had business to attend to.

He was, of course, far too heavy to drag to the Forbidden Forest, so she had to levitate him and run quickly in the darkness. Ginny had found the perfect place to bury him; he and George were forever trying to get into the forest. Plus, she hoped the terrifying creatures that resided there would likely attack the Death Eaters should they try to find him. Ginny also hoped she wouldn't run into any during the burial – it would spoil things somewhat.

Ginny wanted to dig the grave herself; it felt much more personal, so she got out the spade that her father had once found at a Muggle beach and began digging. She had not really anticipated how much work digging was, and in the end was forced to do it by magic. At this stage she was crying so hard, from grief and also the pain from digging, that the job was extremely messy. It did not matter though. She levitated the body in, then began the ritual.

It was not demonic or complicated; on the contrary it was short and sweet. The Weasley's had always been fairly religious, with the exception of Fred, George and Ron. Still, she knew he would appreciate it. Ginny burned incense sticks whilst praying to Merlin and her other lost family, giving thanks for life and remembering Fred's life. She then sprinkled flowers over him, and covered the body in dirt until it could not be seen. It was messy and very obvious that a hole had been dug in the ground, but she was beyond caring.

The tears were of relief now; relief that she had managed to get away with it and that she had given him a good funeral, even if it was hasty and a one person funeral. She strongly regretted not bringing George, but she thought it may finally tip him over the edge – a thought that filled her with horror.

Ginny kissed her dirty fingertips, pressed it to the ground where he now lay peacefully, and Apparated back to the Burrow. She needed a long, dreamless sleep.

 _Back to the morning_

Voldemort paced the Great Hall impatiently. No longer was it used for students' meals; instead, he had turned it into his meeting hall. The colourful house decorations were gone and in their place, flags embroidered with the Dark Mark hung. The windows were dark and in the middle of the hall stood a long table that Death Eaters could sit at.

His hand was itching to grab his wand and curse somebody. Where _was_ Lucius?

Ten long minutes later, Lucius and Macnair dragged in a tall, ginger man with dead eyes. Voldemort looked up, and smiled coldly.

"We have him, my Lord," Macnair said in a husky voice. "Think this one's a bit out of it; didn't put up a fight or anything."

George Weasley seemed barely able to stand up alone. When he looked up at Voldemort, it was like he was staring straight through him. He showed no signs of fear; a rarity for people facing the Dark Lord. In fact he showed no signs of any emotions whatsoever.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Voldemort said quietly.

"I don't know what you're saying," George said slowly and blankly, still looking straight through him. "Was what me?"

"Don't play dumb, you fool!" Voldemort snarled. "Who else would care enough bury your worthless dead twin's body under my new laws?"

"Fred is not worthless," George said in a low voice, showing for the first time signs of life. "And I didn't bury him. I've not left the Burrow since-"

"Tell me who buried him then," Voldemort said. "No-one else would dare. I've heard about the trouble you and your twin used to cause at Hogwarts. No doubt you thought it was amusing to go against Lord Voldemort's new laws?"

"No, I didn't," George said. "I honestly haven't done anything since- since he died." Tears glistened in his eyes, but Voldemort could feel nothing. He was reading carefully into his mind. His thoughts showed absolutely nothing involving burying his twin.

'This cannot be right,' Voldemort thought.

At a last attempt to read his mind, Voldemort prompted him once more. "Where did you bury him?"

Again, he looked into the man's mind. Nothing. Nothing at all. Just endless images of despair, some wonder about who could have buried his twin and staring at the same spot in a country kitchen.

Not for the first time that day, Voldemort felt the rage build up inside him.

"My Lord?" Lucius whispered. Voldemort saw red. Who had gotten away with it for this long? Usually he knew everything instantly, but not this time.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The man's lack of knowledge had enraged him, despite there being no links between him and the burial. George Weasley lay dead on the floor, sprawled in an ungainly fashion.

"Go and dig up Fred Weasley's grave," he spat at Macnair and Lucius. "Place his body on top of the grave. And guard it – _closely._ "

Once the Death Eater's had left, he looked down at the dead man. He was determined that no-one should bury this one.

"Nagini," Voldemort called in Parseltongue. "I have a meal waiting for you..."

~~~(O.O)~~~

By the evening, Ginny was worried. George hadn't been out of the house since he had returned home from the battle, and now he was nowhere to be seen. She had prepared dinner for two, but had ended up eating cold pasta alone once it seemed that he wasn't returning.

She checked the time anxiously again. Then it dawned on her. Her mother's old clock! It usually told anyone looking at it where exactly a particular person was. She'd covered it up after the deaths of her mother, Ron and Fred, unable to look at it once their hands had fallen off.

Now though, she had real use for it. Seized by sudden inspiration, she went over to the large clock and ripped off the posters covering it. Every single one of the five hands was pointing at 'mortal peril'. Ginny checked each of the five hands. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny... But where was George's hand?

Ginny frantically checked again. It had to be there, it had to...

And then, with a sinking feeling in her stomach, she looked down at her feet to see George's clock hand motionless on the floor. She'd assumed the loud dropping noise earlier had been another part of the broken ceiling falling, but never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that it would be this...

She picked it up, and tried to stick it back on, in a desperate attempt to reverse what she knew had happened. Tears flooded her eyes until she could not longer see what she was doing, and eventually she collapsed to the floor, howling her heart out. She clutched the hand as if it were actually her brother's hand, wailing and wailing. The loss of George on top of losing her mother and two other brothers was indescribable. She could feel her heart breaking in her chest. Dear, kind George... What had happened to him?

For the entire night, she sat up, drinking mugs of tea and listening solemnly to the radio. Her eyes were red and sore. The man speaking had a rough, harsh voice and a nasty laugh when describing deaths.

"...Alright then, it's the 1am news and the Dark Lord today 'as personally murdered some Pureblood Traitor named George Weasley. Had 'im eaten by Nagini to stop 'im from being buried next to 'is brother." The man had to pause for a second to chuckle before continuing. "The grave of whatsizface Weasley... Fred? Yeah, the grave of Fred Weasley 'as been dug up and they're gonna mutilate the body to teach whoever buried 'im a bloody lesson-"

Ginny knocked the mug to one side, shattering it and had Apparated out of the house before the man had finished speaking.


	3. Part Three

The scream of Ginny Weasley could be heard for miles around the forest. It was a startled scream, unpleasant to the ears. She could then be seen being marched up to Hogwarts and put in a cell until morning.

Ginny had gone to rebury Fred. Enraged by the idea of him being dug up, she returned to Hogwarts and took the body to a quiet forest in which the family once went camping, many happy years ago. There she gave him a better burial, performing the ritual and laying him to rest for good. She said a silent prayer for him, and her other lost family members. She hadn't meant to return to Hogwarts after that, her mind just wasn't thinking straight. That was when Lucius and Macnair caught her.

There had been no plan to mutilate the body; it had been a trick to lure the culprit back to Hogwarts, and it had worked.

In the morning, Voldemort went to visit her. Ginny was terrified to be near the man who had done such evil, but also angry beyond words when she thought about how he had killed her brother and fed him to his disgusting snake.

"So you're the little mastermind behind this burial," Voldemort stated. Ginny stared out the window, onto the grounds. They were empty now. She said nothing.

"I am speaking to you, Ginevra." Ginny snorted; no-one ever called her that.

"Look at me." When she continued staring out the window, he grabbed her face roughly and entered her mind. It had happened before, so she was much better at closing her mind, but he still managed to reach the corners that she was trying to hide. The forest, calm and peaceful, floated around in her thoughts...

"Well, not such a mastermind if I can penetrate your thoughts so easily," Voldemort said mockingly. "Do you know what happens to people who bury the bodies of the fallen?"

Ginny nodded, looking at him for the first time.

"They die, Ginevra. Why, aren't you going to defend yourself at all?"

"No," Ginny answered. "He was my brother, and honouring him was the most important thing I've ever had to do. I don't care about your punishments, being alive in this new world you've created is punishment enough. Do whatever. I don't care."

She knew this surprised Voldemort. He was quiet for rather a few minutes.

"Someone put you up to this. Someone much smarter than yourself. You're friends with Hermione Granger, aren't you?"

"She had no part in this," Ginny said slowly, and she could see him smiling evilly beside her.

"My sources tell me that she and your brother were 'in love', as they say. Surely it was her idea? It's rather a smart thing to do, putting your friends in the danger zone and sitting back comfortably as they take the consequences. I should know." He let out a short laugh. "I shall call for her and uh... have a little conversation with her."

He began walking out, but then stopped in the doorway.

"Your execution shall take place later today. You will be locked in the dungeons of this castle and left until you are dead. Your brother will be dug up again and burned."

Ginny said nothing. Voldemort gave up taunting her and left after securing the room so she couldn't escape.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Hermione was shaking badly. She had been urgently summoned by the Death Eaters, which was never a good thing. Upon entering Hogwarts, Macnair took her firmly by the arm and began escorting her to Voldemort. By the time they had reached the Great Hall, she was nearly in tears.

Voldemort was waiting in his usual place at the end of the hall. He smiled a terrible smile when he saw them.

"Ah, Hermione Granger. How good of you to arrive quickly. Macnair, you may wait to the side."

Macnair edged away as Voldemort stared coldly at Hermione. She looked away, uncomfortable.

"I suspect you know what has been happening with the burial of Fred Weasley yesterday?"

Hermione nodded.

"Hmm... Well we found out that it was your friend Ginevra who dared go against my law. It was quite a sneaky and well thought out plan – well, until we caught her – but I'm not sure she thought of this herself. I have a feeling that you played a great part in helping her carry this out."

Her heart thudded. Of course she'd had no part in this, but she felt so awful about everything, particularly Fred's death, that she was willing to admit to anything. If Ginny had to suffer the death penalty, than so would she.

Voldemort was trying to access her mind. Although her real memories would not be sufficient, she was skilled enough to create convincing new ones that would persuade him to blame her too.

Two minutes later, he had seen enough.

"How dare you betray me like this?" Voldemort whispered. "I spare your worthless Mudblood self and this is what you do? You will share the same punishment as your dear friend. Macnair, take her to Ginevra's cell."

Voldemort followed them silently up. Once Hermione had been pushed in, he came in and spoke to Ginny again.

"She confessed. I was right."

Ginny looked confused, staring at Hermione. Then her face grew angry.

"Hermione, you fool!"

"Lord Voldemort does not take kindly to liars. I knew you were not being truthful, and here is the proof."

He inflicted the terrible Cruciatus Curse on her, but she barely made a sound; it was not nearly as painful as losing her family. Hermione watched with big horrified eyes, hardly able to look but unable to look away either. Ginny was the closest to a sister she'd ever had; to see her in this much pain was almost physically painful for her.

Once the punishment was over, she helped a weak Ginny lie on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Ginny; I had to create fake memories to fool him so I could share the punishment with you. If you're sentenced to death then I want to die too. I cannot let you take the full blame. I love you, Ginny."

Although unused to this softer side of Hermione, Ginny gripped her hand tightly. "I love you too Hermione. You're like the sister I never had."

Outside the cell, unknown to both girls, Lucius stood listening hard. He had heard everything Hermione had said and was ready to defend her, and her alone.

After all, wouldn't Hermione make a wonderful wife for his son Draco?


	4. Part Four

Ginny and Hermione hadn't moved since Voldemort had visited. The news that neither of them had long to live hadn't really had the expected effect on them. In truth, the two girls were surprised that they had made it this long in Voldemort's new world.

Hours later, the cell door opened, and Voldemort, accompanied by Lucius Malfoy, entered.

"Hermione Granger," Voldemort spoke. She looked up slowly, her eyes swollen and heavy. "Come with me, I have decided to spare your life. You will, I think, make a wonderful wife to Lucius' son Draco."

One look at Hermione's face would tell anyone what she thought of that, but Voldemort ignored this, seizing her arm with his grimy hand and yanking her up. "Go with Lucius."

Ginny stayed on the floor, looking up at the ceiling without really seeing. She was completely numb, numb to everything... Even the news that Hermione was to marry her childhood love didn't faze her.

A little while later, Ginny was taken out of the prison cell by Macnair and Dolohov. As she walked to the place of her impending death, she had to admit that she was feeling slightly sorrowful now. All she could think of was the many things she hadn't done in life; get married, become a famous Quidditch player, have children... And now she would never have a chance to do them.

Voldemort himself was waiting outside the dungeons. He grinned, showing his rotten teeth when he saw her being half-dragged along.

"Are you feeling remorseful now?" Voldemort asked. Ginny nodded, for it was harder to remain brave now that death awaited her. She looked at the floor as he laughed.

"Dolohov, Macnair, put her in here and lock the door. I want someone guarding it at all times."

Ginny was shoved in; she lost her balance and fell to the floor. The last thing she saw were the two Death Eaters and Voldemort smiling evilly at her before the door was slammed shut and bolted from the outside. Ginny slid back against the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees as she shivered and looked around the grimy prison.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Hermione was shaking. Facing Voldemort was the most unpleasant thing in the world; you could never tell whether he was going to praise you or kill you in a heartbeat for disobeying one of his rules.

"You showed great bravery, Hermione Granger." Hermione looked him in the eye and tried to look grateful. "Unlike your friend, you showed courage when faced with the consequences of your actions."

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Hermione murmured. "It won't happen again."

"No, it won't," Voldemort agreed. "It is rare that I spare a life, but my long-time servant and friend Lucius needed a wife for his son. I thought that you, with your intelligence and courage, would be ideal, and Lucius agreed."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Hermione wasn't that brave – not really. If she was brave, she wouldn't fear death quite like she did. Instead of dying with her friend, she allowed herself to be removed from the cell and was now complying with the enemy she had been fighting for years. Perhaps she should have been put into Ravenclaw instead.

But somehow, she felt that her work on Earth wasn't done yet – she felt like she needed to avenge the deaths of Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Dobby, Fred, Harry... The list was endless. Whether it was an excuse, or a genuine goal, this kept her going when she felt like she could give up.

And right now, there was in fact one thing she could do, for one of the only remaining people she cared about...

"I feel that Ginny is rather brave too," Hermione said boldly. Voldemort looked at her coldly.

"You do, do you?" He began pacing slowly – a dangerous sign.

"Yes, my Lord, I do." Voldemort stopped, probably in surprise. Hardly anyone ever stood up to him, and 95% of those people ended up dead within seconds. "Ginny showed remarkable bravery in going against you, the greatest wizard the world has ever seen. She also showed incredible loyalty to her brother – think of having a person with that amount of bravery and loyalty within your ranks." She knew Ginny would never join Voldemort, but perhaps she could place her under the Imperius Curse for a short while, then help her slowly move abroad...

"You are right, Granger," Voldemort said slowly, and Hermione dared breathe out. "I do need that loyalty within my Death Eaters. She could show many of my men a thing or two. With a little... persuasion, we could invite her to become a Death Eater... What an honour that would be..."

He began walking to the door. "You may leave, Granger. I am going to free Ginny and have a word with her. Once again, you have shown your above average intelligence – the reason I spared your life during the Battle of Hogwarts..."

Hermione sighed in relief, then began to wonder if she was spiralling into darkness herself, just like the Death Eaters she was forced to be around.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Voldemort walked into the deepest dungeon, where Ginny was being kept. Dolohov sprung clumsily to his feet as soon as he entered and gave a small jerk of his head.

"Open the door, Dolohov. I have decided to spare the life of Ginevra Weasley."

Dolohov, looking astounded, complied, pulling back the lock and using his wand to open the heavy black door. The sight that greeted them was not one they expected to see. They had expected to see Ginny in a corner weeping, not Ginny hanging by the neck with a piece of rope she had found in the corner.

Voldemort screamed, and killed Dolohov with a single Killing Curse to the chest. It was hardly his fault, but Voldemort was furious that she had controlled her own fate, rather than allowing him to dictate it.

Lucius came stumbling down the steps at the sound, with his son Draco at his heels, and gasped when he saw Ginny's lifeless body.

"Draco... stay back..."

But Draco was stronger than his father now and pushed his way forwards, then fell against the doorframe in shock. A low moan came from the back of his throat, as he witnessed the love of his life still and lifeless.

In an instant, he pulled out a knife, and turned on a shocked Voldemort. His father grabbed him round the neck and tried to pull him back, as their master watched the pair emotionlessly. After a small tussle, in which Draco seemed unlikely to win, he drew back the knife and plunged it into his own chest.

He died instantly, in his father's arms, and as Lucius lay his son on the ground and wept silently, Voldemort turned away in disgust. The deaths of two teenagers didn't concern him, and he couldn't bear to see the weakness of one of his closest followers. Lucius would pay for his moment of weakness later, but at that moment all Voldemort cared about was feeding his hungry snake Nagini the body of a complete waste of a life.

 **This is my first time writing a dramatic tragedy and I rather enjoyed writing this in a weird way! Haha thank you for reading! Much love, from Haunted Veela.**


End file.
